


Sunsets

by freckled_flowers



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, This is very sweet like holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_flowers/pseuds/freckled_flowers
Summary: Warm light bathed their small apartment as the sun slowly set on yet another long summer day. Race mindlessly traced his fingers up and down Albert's arm, listening to the music flowing out of the record player.I'm not the best at summaries so here's a snippet of this sweet little thing I wrote. I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Warm light bathed their small apartment as the sun slowly set on yet another long summer day. Race mindlessly traced his fingers up and down Albert's arm, listening to the music flowing out of the record player. 

The music filled the comfortable silence with a feeling of contentment. It was good. It was right. 

Race shifted himself onto his side, propping his head up with his hand as he stared at his boyfriend. Albert lay on his back with his eyes closed, his arm supporting his head as he absentmindedly tapped the tune of the song into the floorboards. 

The setting sun added a glow to Albert's red hair that Race found himself not being able to look away from. He let out a hum along with the song's lyrics as he reached out and brushed a stray hair away from Albert's forehead. In response, the boy opened his eyes and looked up at Race, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Whatcha lookin' at, handsome?" Albert asked quietly.

Race just smiled as he placed a kiss on Albert's forehead. 

Albert chuckled and reached up to cup Race's face so he could press their lips together. Race smiled into the kiss, his fingers interlacing with Albert's.

They parted slightly after a moment, the two staring at each other as the music played in the background. 

Race blinked as he stared at the warm glow the setting sun added to Albert's face, his hand reaching up to trace the endless freckles dotting his skin. 

"You're very pretty, you know that?" Race asked softly. 

A breathy laugh escaped Albert's throat as he wiped a hand over his face before sitting himself up on his elbows, "You're one to talk."

Race looked up at the window for a moment, his face scrunched up, "Nah," he looked back down to Albert, "You're definitely more pretty than me." 

"Pssh. I beg to differ." Albert chuckled.

Race raised an eyebrow before leaning down to Albert until their noses were touching, "Then beg." 

The laugh that grew from Albert's chest was one that made Race's heart swell and heat rush to his face as he laughed with him. Albert pushed Race away from him as he sat up fully so that the two were facing each other, both doubling over with laughter. 

Their heads pressed together as they leaned forward, light tears in their eyes and wide smiles on their faces. Albert placed his hand on the back of Race's neck as his laughing subsided to quiet chuckling. 

Race mirrored the action and looked at Albert before letting out another laugh.

"What?" Albert asked, a slightly confused smile on his face. 

"We're so close that you look like you have one eye," Race chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he leaned back a little. 

Albert felt a breath hitch in his throat as Race's blurry face came into focus. His curly hair fell over his forehead and stopped just above his blue eyes. The laughing had caused a red hue to cover his cheeks and Albert could have sworn that the sunlight made him glow. 

"I love you," Albert breathed, not looking away from the boy. 

Race looked up at him, a light in his eyes, "I love you too, Al." 

Albert smiled and leaned forward to kiss Race, his arm wrapping around his back. Race returned the action happily, gently running his hand through Albert's hair. 

The two parted slowly, each taking in the other in the wonderfully blissful sunlight. The slight scratch of the record player and the complete peacefulness of the moment made Race realise that he wanted this to be a forever. A forever with the red headed boy staring back at him, a smile lighting up his eyes. 

"Marry me." Race said suddenly, his face heating up as he spoke. 

Albert blinked in surprise at Race, his eyebrows raising. Then the moment of silence passed almost as quickly as it had come when Albert kissed Race. It was hard and ended with Albert hugging Race, his face hidden from the blonds' view. 

Race's heart pounded as he held onto him, "W-was that a yes?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking with emotion.

"Y-yes, of course it was!" Albert laughed as he wiped at his eyes, emotions building up inside of him that made his heart grow.

Race pulled back so he could look at Albert, his hands cupping the side of the boys' face. Albert smiled at him, his eyes glimmering with tears. Race let out a laugh and kissed Albert again. 

The two sat together in complete joy and excitement, neither quite knowing what to do but still having a shared feeling of utter happiness. 

Albert was suddenly pulling Race to his feet and spinning him in a circle. He placed his hand behind Race's back and held his hand in the other. 

"What are you doing?" Race asked, a smile lighting up his face. 

Albert grinned, "Dancing. Y'know, because I dance. And you dance. And we met at a dance." 

Race laughed and let his head fall onto Albert's shoulder, his heart completely full. 

"I love you so much, Al." Race whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

Albert rested his head on top of Race's as he let out a breath, "And I love you, Antonio." 

The two swayed in their small living room together as the record continued playing their songs. The sun was almost entirely gone and their apartment was now only light with the small collection of candles on the coffee table. 

Neither of them minded it, though. They simply closed their eyes and took in this completely perfect moment. A moment that they didn't want to forget. A moment that simply changed their lives for so much better.

They were happy. And the sun had set.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the happiest thing I've ever written, which is odd considering that I think I'm the saddest I've ever been. Which is also weird because I'm not typically a sad person. But I am sad, and that's okay.  
> I realised that I hadn't written in quite sometime, and while this isn't an update for any of my stories, it was something that made me feel better. Writing has always been something that I've loved but recently I havent felt motivated to write anything. Which isn't fun. But writing a little did help. And that's good.  
> I hope you are all doing well and that you continue to do the things that you love. I'm certainly going to try to.  
> Anyway, I hope you all have the most wonderful day and I wish you lovely humans the best. :)


End file.
